Zelo Lee
''First Name'' Zelo 'Last Name' Lee 'IMVU Name' NPC ~Played by Yule 'Nicknames' None. Age Ark 3-20 Gender Male 'Height' 6'4" 'Weight' 180 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Zelo is a quiet type of person. He tends to give people the silent treatment and tends to only speak out when it deals with his younger sister. He is very protective over his sister because she’s all he has left. After going through the military he has seen many things, death being a lot of the things he has seen. This is why he is so quiet. He thinks about many things and is a mystery to many people. After being hired by Asami Takahashi he has changed the way he thinks about some stuff. Such as the Yakuza, he never thought that he would end up there but his skills are suitable for the Yakuza life style and he tends to use those abilities to his advantage. Due to the issues that Zelo had growing up with his family he learned to be self-sufficient in many ways. He also learned how to take care of his sister. Zelo also learned to fight thanks to his parents history. Zelo tends to play strong, though he is physically, his mental strength is sub-par compared to his physical. He lost most of what he had when he went into the military and he is trying very hard to get it all back. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: ChiTori Rank: Body Guard 'What district do you live in?' District Two 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Assistant to Chairman Takahashi (clan side) 'Fighting Stlye' Boxing: This style of fighting derives from the time period after the fall of the Western Roman Empire. For a while it disappeared but then resurfaced in England. Many boxers have their own style of fighting but they often go by the three main styles. o Out-fighter( “Boxer”): They seek to maintain distance between themselves and their opponent, fighting faster, longer range punches, most notably the jab and gradually wearing down their opponent. § The Boxer-puncher: They are a well-rounded boxer who able to fight at close range with a combination of technique and power, often with that ability to knock opponents out with a combination and in some instances a single shot. § The Counter Puncher: These are slippery defensive style fighters who often rely on the mistakes of their opponents to gain the advantage in a fight. They block shots or avoid them and then immediately catch the opponent off guard with a well-placed and timed punch. Kendo: Kendo is a physically and mentally challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity. You fight with bamboo swords. This disciplines the human character through the application of the principles of the katana. It’s main purposes are to mold the mind and body, to cultivate a vigorous spirit, through correct and rigid training it continues to strive for improvement in the art of Kendo, to hold in esteem human courtesy and honor. Even more it goes to associate with others with sincerity, to forever pursue the cultivation of one. With this one should be about to love one’s country and society, contribute to the development of culture, and promote peace and prosperity among all peoples. · Karate: It is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes, and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles grappling, throws, join locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. 'Weapon of Choice' Tanto: The functional Japanese tanto is a Japanese dagger, strictly one with a guard and has all of the fittings used on swords. The Japanese tanto blade rarely exceeds 12 inches in length and usually accompanying a katana. The Japanese tanto is constantly carried and not being left at the door when paying a visit. Japanese tantos were designed primarily as a stabbing instrument, but the edge can be used to slash as well. Medieval Collectibles has many fully functional Japanese tantos that are authentic in detailing and construction. Zatoichi: The Zatoichi sword, immortalized by the legendary blind swordsman, is a full-length straight katana, disguised as a simple walking stick. Medieval Collectibles carries four exciting versions of the Zatoichi sword made by CAS Hanwei. These Zatoichi swords have a fully tempered carbon blade that is housed in a natural hardwood scabbard and handle combination. Allies/Enemies Ally: Hayi Lee 'Background' When Zelo was a small boy his parents were always busy. He was also busy taking care of his younger sister. Ever since they were little they had stuck together like glue. Their parents were too busy to even tuck them into bed at night. So Zelo grew up for the both of them and took care of Hayi. By the time Zelo was ten he realized why his parents were so busy. His father was a drug dealer and his mother was a human trafficker. This would explain why the kids were never allowed to hang out with their parents. It would also explain why there were many young crying women getting pushed into the basement. Zelo decided to keep him knowing about this a secret from his parents and his sister. By that time the parents realized the kids were getting bigger and decided to have them take fighting classes so they would be out of their hair. Zelo took boxing, kendo, and karate classes while Hayi took jui jitsu and kendo. Zelo excelled in his classes and soon grew to love fighting. He also watched as his little sister took her classes, and saw she was very good at what she was taking. They had their Kendo class together but they were in different sections based on age. He enjoyed the time he spent with his sister. Soon they were taking adult classes in these fighting styles because they excelled. After a year they were some of the strongest kids in their area. Zelo taught Hayi to use her strength only when needed though, as Zelo only used his to fight for his sister, though she never knew about that. One night their father was having a tough time getting all the money he need for the drugs he had. At this point in time Zelo was eleven and he was the quiet kid most knew him to be. Zelo was getting some water for Hayi late at night because she was thirsty. As he went downstairs he passed his father in the kitchen and his father was so stressed that he needed to his frustration out. Zelo’s father struck out at him but do to Zelo’s training he blocked his father’s hit and then grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his father. “You will not hit me because of your failing drug business father. I suggest you spend this time trying to find your extra money.” With that Zelo let go of his father and returned to his task of getting his sister water. After getting the cup Zelo headed back upstairs, climbing the spiral stair case, their house was huge due to their parents’ businesses. After that his father hardly came around him. The years passed and Zelo had decided to go into the military. When he was 17 he sat his sister down and told her he was going to go to base training. His sister hated this idea but a week later he left for base. After that Zelo lost contact with his sister. He sent her letters every week but he never got a reply. Zelo lost all hope of seeing his sister again, she probably hated him for leaving. Zelo spent two years with the military and entered the navy seals and the green berets. After his first year Zelo had an accident and they had to preform brain surgery. While the militant surgeons were working on him they put a chip in his brain, this chip caused him to preform greater in physical and mental/intellectual challenges. After another year he was released. One night he was wondering around the town and saw a girl with the same face as Hayi. He was surprised and ran after the girl. It was weird because the girl had pinkish, purple hair and she was so grown up. Once he grabbed her shoulder he saw it really was her and pulled her into a hug. They never separated after that. Months later they even got a job under the same woman, Asami Takahashi. Zelo was hired as her assistant but on the clan side. At first he was confused but then he realized she was a Chairman in the Yakuza. He honestly didn’t mind being part of this business as long as he had Hayi by his side. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ 'Chairman Yun ' Category:Chitori Category:District 2 Category:Aniki Category:RPC